Drawn into Danger
Drawn Into Danger is the thirty-fourth episode of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. Synopsis Trent goes to meet Carson Brady, a famous comic book artist, when Elsa is inspired to give him a magic pen that brings anything it draws to life. The pen influences Carson to draw the Power Rangers into a battle with an ice queen named Fridgia. Can the Power Rangers stop her before it's too late or is this the last issue of Power Rangers Dino Thunder? Plot Trent surprisingly shows Conner up on the soccer field. Meanwhile, Elsa shows Mesogog her new magic pen. "The pen is mightier than the sword." she says. Trent goes to the Cyberspace to meet Carson Brady, a famous comic book artist, who is interested in seeing his work. Principal Randall also shows up and gives him her pen, which she insists that he uses on his latest project. That night, Carson works like crazy on his new comic. The next day while the other Rangers are helping Conner practice, they find themselves in another dimension. They seem to be drawn into Carson Brady's new comic book. They are confronted by Fridgia the ruler of this dimension. Fridgia is not happy with intruders and blast the Rangers to the ground. The Rangers morph and battle against Fridgia. Meanwhile, Anton Mercer is looking at Trent's drawings when he decides to make a phone call. The next day at the Cyberspace, Carson shows Trent his new comic. Trent is delighted to see a comic book about the Power Rangers. He is surprised to see the Black Ranger ask for his help. Hayley asks Trent how the comic ends. The comic story ends with the Power Rangers' deaths. Trent confronts Carson about the comic, who doesn't even remember drawing most of it, but claims it's his greatest work. Trent tells Carson that he can't publish it but Carson refuses. Out of options, Trent morphs into the White Ranger to show Carson the importance of the situation. Using the pen that Carson used to draw the comic, Trent draws himself into the comic. The White Ranger joins the others and they use their Dino Gem powers to defeat Fridgia and escape the comic book dimension. The Power Rangers return to their reality to find out they've been followed. Fridgia managed to escape from the comic book dimension as well and plans to take over this one. The Triassic Ranger uses the Battlizer to destroy Fridgia once and for all. The White Ranger destroys the magic pen and Elsa reminds Mesogog that Mercer's presence is weakening him. Later at the Cyberspace, Carson says that he wants to work with Trent and that some guy named Anton Mercer agreed to fund the project. Meanwhile, Cassidy and Devin arrive on the scene to get involved in another crazy caper. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) & Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *Penny Ashton as Fridgia (voice) *Neill Rea as Carson Brady *Richard King as Guy Notes *The comic book dimension storyline is based on the classic plot, Storybook Rangers in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Season 2. Tommy makes a reference to it, "My experience from these kind of places... not so awesome". *When Conner is training with Ethan, Kira makes a reference to episode Leader of the Whack, saying to Tommy "Ethan actually has some game. You don't think he was hit by some weird personality altering meteor again?" *This is the only episode outside of "Lost & Found in Translation" to utilize the Abaranger roll call for its main purpose and this is the only time where Black and White Rangers joining the roll call sequence. See Also (fight footage) Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder